Believe
by M.P-chan
Summary: For Kazuha-chan: After Heiji fails to show up on a date, Kazuha has some time to think. "Heiji had always been Heiji. And Heiji would always be Heiji." Better than it sounds. R&R Heiji x Kazuha songfic
1. Believe

**M.P-chan:** Written for **Kazuha-chan** of TanteiRealm. This is her Christmas/Birthday gift from me, for being such an AMAZING person and A+ plushie maker. This is the only fic I had planned for this Heiji x Kazuha, but I really love this pairing and I'm going to try and write more for them. Anyway, please enjoy it!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Detective Conan or the song Be Good to Me. They belong to other people. Don't sue me.

The lights went out and she squeezed past various strangers as she inched toward her seat. The first coming attractions started on the huge screen and she sat back and pulled out her mobile phone and checked the screen, "_4:53 PM - No New Messages_".

She sighed. The Ahou; with a capital A. Honestly, how did so many people just happen to die when he was in the vicinity? And did they _have_ to all be murders in desperate need of solving? And did Heiji _have_ to be the only one who could solve them? What was wrong with accidental deaths, or suicides? Or better yet, why couldn't she have fallen for someone with a _normal_ part-time job versus someone who went around exploring gruesome crime scenes and questioning potential homicidal maniacs?

Kazuha knew it was pointless to think about what-ifs and what-weres, the facts were that her best friend/kinda boyfriend was late to a date AGAIN, he'd never been on time, and more often than not he'd completely forget about it and blow her off to go chase down bad guys and live out his save-the-world fantasies.

_Everyday is getting worse_

_Do the same things and it hurts_

_I don't know if I should cry_

_All I know is that I'm tryin'_

_I wanna believe you_

_But you make so hard to do_

Suddenly the music that accompanied the opening credits began and the camera zoomed in on the heroine, a so-called "average girl" (who was really a supermodel in plain clothes) and her dilemma being not pretty enough to fit in with her new school's plastic-perfect cliché group of celebrity-wannabes.

_He's missing the beginning of the movie_, she thought to herself, but it was just that, a passing thought. She knew that he wouldn't need to see the beginning; he wouldn't be there for any of it anyway. AGAIN.

In fact, the only movies they had actually ever seen together from start to finish were the detective and crime movies that Heiji had worshipped growing up. Even as a little boy, Heiji and been more than willing to blow off _her_ interests and hobbies in favor of accompanying (or rather blackmailing Otori into sneaking them along with) their fathers to interrogation rooms and forensic labs. But at least he'd had more consideration for her feelings back then and had brought her back souvenirs like bullets shells that he had delightfully swore had been the ones to actually kill that one guy and plaster his brains on the wall.

_What's the point of makin' plans_

_You break all the ones we had_

_I don't know where we went wrong_

'_Cause we used to be so strong_

_I wanna believe in you_

After the herione's "miraculous makeover" (which consisted of her changing into a fashionable outfit and letting her hair down), the girl was now out to win her dream date, a sexy but clueless jock that had pretty much been a jerk to her until she "suddenly turned hot". Kazuha wasn't even sure why she wanted the guy in the first place (other than his movie star good-looks).

But she had to admit that the movie's unbelievable plot made it kind of funny. It would never happen like that in real life. If she suddenly changed her clothes and hair to make herself sexier, Heiji wouldn't bat an eye (he was married to his work. . . . and his stomache). If she really wanted to spark his attention it'd be easier to dress in a playboy hamburger costume. She burst out in a fit of uncontrollable laughter at the thought, which made the man sitting next to her make a face that clearly said "_of all the people,_ I _had to get a seat next to the loony_"

Heiji had always been Heiji. And Heiji would always be Heiji. All that had changed was that they were growing up. His world was expanding (or shrinking, depending on how you thought about it) He didn't think about her anymore. She was grouped with childhood things like his bike, which he had discarded when he got his motorcycle. And he'd discard her when something better came along.

Then another thought, What if she _had_ been replaced? The only thing that he ever talked about outside work and food was _that_ person. That Kudo person; Ran's crush (who seemed surprisingly similar to Heiji in terms of how undependable he was) who she had never met, but whose name came up too often for Kazuha's comfort.

_I used to think I had it all_

_Then one day we hit a wall_

_I had hoped you were the one_

_Where's my dream, where has it gone?_

_I wanted to be with you_

_Forever just me and you_

The movie had gotten to its climax. The audience sighed as the two leads shared a passionate kiss complete with appropriate background music and a lovely setting (the happy couple was at a party with fireworks). Kazuha sighed too. But it was a very different kind of sigh. The girl had gotten a guy who, despite being a jerk and a no-good two-timing ass, was at least romantic. Heiji didn't have a romantic bone in his body, and even worse, he just didn't see her that way (well, probably).

He didn't understand when she said she couldn't live without him, and he wouldn't get a clue from the fact she had gotten him Valentines chocolate ever year since she was five (and never gave to chocolate to anyone else, excluding her dad). Heiji didn't seem to think about _why_ she kept asking him out to things like theaters and cultural outings. The truth was that she felt it was the only time she ever completely had him to herself (cause he couldn't care less about chick flicks and art).

If only . . . If only he would . . . if only he would figure it out without her having to say it point blank. If he could figure out over sixty ways to commit a locked room murder, than he should be able to figure to the feelings of a teenage girl. Except that he was a teenage boy, which meant he was immune to logic surrounding females of the same age . . . which would explain a lot. But still, she could at least expect something, right?

_I don't ask for much_

_All I want is love_

_Someone to see_

_That's all I need_

_Somebody to be_

_Good to be_

_Can you be good to me?_

_Please?_

_Then again_, she thought as the credits finished rolling and the lights came back on, _It's better not to expect anything. Then it doesn't disappoint you so much when nothing happens._

She waited for the crowd to leave before she got up from her seat. She wasn't still waiting for him she told herself, she was just waiting for everyone leave so she didn't trip on people again. She mentally noted that she was getting better at lying to herself.

Leaving the theater, her phone rang. "Oi, Kazuha, where are you?"

She voice seemed venomous as she answered, "At our movie. That you missed. Again. The third time this week."

She could almost hear him flinch. "I know. I'm sorry. It's just that there was this guy and he-"

Kazuha finished for him "-and he was dead. Yes, yes, I know. And of course it was murder. And of course you happened to be there and they happened to need your help. But what are you going to do to make it up to me, Sherlock?"

She had to hand it to him, at least he didn't throw a fit and start swearing. "Ahou! I am _not_ some stuck-up snobby Brit. If you have to compare me to a detective, at least make it someone distinguished like the Queens."

She waited when he paused. "But I can least take you out to dinner to make up for the movie? I'll at your place at ten. And thank you. For being there. I know I'm an ahou and I can difficult, but you put up with it better than anyone and I don't know what I'd do without out you." And then, as if he was flustered and lost on what he should do next, he called her ahou and hung up.

Suddenly, Kazuha couldn't stop grinning. That girl in the movie had nothing on her. Heiji may not have been romantic, but never failed to make her heart flutter with all the confusing emotions of love. And he wasn't a jock.

_Where do I go from here_

_You've gotten under my skin_

_And I don't know how_

_To get out of this place that I'm in_

_Can you be good to me?_

_Please?_

**M.P-chan:** Honestly, I wasn't poking fun at jocks. I was just pointing out that in teen flicks the guy she gets is almost always a hunky jock (and occasionally a really, really hot nerd) But anyway, there it is. My first Kazuha x Heiji fanfiction. I really, really adore this couple. I've noticed they strongly resemble Kousuke Asazuki and Ryoko Takamachi from Spiral.


	2. Omake

M.P-chan: Ok, I just HAD to write this. Chocolaty Taste aka Kirite, drew THE best fanart EVER (it's soooo adorable!!!!) of Kazuha trying to seduce Heiji in the sexy hamburger costume. And so, in tribute to her tribute, we have this omake.

Disclaimer: Again, I don't own Detective Conan, Kazuha Toyama, or Heiji Hattori, or Playboy. But I do own the hamburger suit.

Summary: And Kazuha wears the hamburger playboy costume.

Kazuha held her ;breath and she stuck her head into the living room. Heiji was on the phone with someone, probably Kudo-san. She was a little pink, but it was no time to be shy! Fuurinkazan! A strategy for victory!

She called out in as calm a voice as she could manage, "Heiji."

He didn't even look at her. "Not now, Ahou. I'm on the phone," and returned to his conversation about the all the possible ways to kill someone with a hair brush.

_Grr._ She's show him! "Heiji~ It's lunchtime."

He lowered the phone a bit. "Oh yeah? What are having?"

Gathering her courage she walked into plane view. She was wearing nothing but giant floating hamburger.

As a testament to the power of the sexy hamburger costume, Heiji's eyes widened, a dark blush came over his shocked face, and he dropped the phone.

Kazuha decided to go in for the killing blow. "Heiji, aren't you going to eat me?"

Heiji clapped a hand over his nose, in a futile effort to keep his nosebleed from staining the carpet. He'd think up an excuse for his mom later. Heiji picked up the phone and told Conan, "Hey buddy, I got to let you go. It's lunchtime."


End file.
